


Rhythm

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: A short drabble of Elsa feeling at ease among the Northuldra.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Rhythm

Elsa’s head rests in Honeymaren’s lap.

Her skin takes on rose hues in the firelight, like ice bathed in the glow of the aurora.

Flowers of gold and crimson bloom before her closed eyes – like fireworks but softer, soft as the snowfall that Elsa brings to the forest, soft as the flakes that fall on the faces and tongues of the children of the Northuldra as Elsa waves her hand, bringing brightness to this autumnal world… and now this world gives her brightness in return. The fire gives her brightness even in the gentle night of her half-slumber, the fire of communal warmth.

The fire hums like the hum of rich voices in the chorus, the sonorous voices rising and falling in the joik. The rhythm comforts Elsa as she feels Honeymaren’s fingers running through her hair, feels the warmth of her hands caress her face.

She blinks sleep away and sees Honeymaren beaming down at her, dark hair like grapes in bunches upon the vine, skin golden in the glow of the flames. Elsa smiles, a soft smile, the lightest of smiles, the smile that settles on her countenance when she joins hands in the dances of the Northuldra, when the children laugh with her, and in moments like these – moments of quietude when it is just she and Honeymaren together.

Peace.


End file.
